Drabble Me to the Music
by Misty Mina
Summary: A Musical Meme. Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. I wrote 10 Drabbles for SoulxMaka. Please R&R. Has mostly Romance and some humor in it. However there is also a bit angst. UPDATE: 10 drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The Anime Soul Eater does NOT belong to me. Neither do the characters. I just borrow them for the fanfic. and give them back later. ^_~

**Musical Meme**

Choose a subject and go -

Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

**Author's note:** I chose to do SoulxMaka drabbles because they are my fav. pairing at the moment, but I'm also thinking about doing other drabbles as well. Any requests? R&R please. *makes puppy eyes*

~o~o~o~

~o~o~o~

.

**Drabble Me to the Music**  
by Misty Mina

~o~o~o~

**1. Sons of Plunder / Disturbed**

It was never a question whether he was good or evil. He was a weapon! Bidding his Meister's will and protecting her in the process. It was never a question on which side he stood and he didn't care. As a devil or a saint, all he cared about was his Meister and becoming a Death Scythe and for this, he had to plunder all those Kishin eggs. Kill or be killed.

But as long as he had her, he didn't mind at all. He could plunder those souls which had turned Kishin eggs with a clear heart.

~o~o~o~

**2. Stupid Girls / Pink**

Maka is not a stupid girl. Not really. She didn't wear slutty clothes, tons of make up or had a little pocket dog by her side. But sometimes, she felt like she belonged to those girls as well, with just a few simple twists. She wore a short skirt that could be deemed slutty. She sometimes put some eyeliner on to make her green eyes more expressive. And if one actually looked hard enough, they could also see her pet. It demanded attention, food, sometimes even affection. And the name of her pet was: Soul.

~o~o~o~

**3. Labyrinth / Oomph**

A Maze, that's what their feelings were. Whenever Soul thought he could understand what Maka was thinking, he found that it was something entirely else. And Maka could never understand men at all. Not even their long time together could show a way through that maze. But perhaps that's not so bad. Because if the two people always knew what the other was thinking, the relationship they had would become predictable and boring.

~o~o~o~

**4. Formula / Chiasm**

It's hard to be Maka Albarn. People saw her as 'the smart girl in class' , or 'the daughter of Death Scythe' They saw not her and she questioned if this was normal. To be expected when you were the child of a celebrity. But what is normal? What everyone else was and she was not? At least that was her answer. She caught herself being jealous of those other people. To lead such a normal life was luxury to her. And yet, not everyone treated her like she was just 'that girl'. Black*Star and Tsubaki saw her as Maka. Just simple Maka. ...And Soul saw her as his Meister and as tinytits, which was always better than just 'that girl'.

~o~o~o~

**5. What I've done / Linkin Park**

Maka felt awful. Whenever she would see the scar that her partner wore on his chest. Though he would always tell her it was fine and it wasn't her fault, she knew it better. She would see it and know what she had done to him. He was marked for the rest of his life.

_*My doing, my fault, my sin. Mea Culpa.*_

~o~o~o~

**6. Everything I do, I do it for you / Brian Adams**

If he could voice his thoughts. If he could say it. If he could bear it. He would tell her that everything was not enough for her. Everything in the world, everything he knows, everything he felt. That was not enough. Yet it had to be. Because her smile, her life, her love, ...that alone was his world, his universe, his everything.

~o~o~o~

**7. Holding out for a Hero / Bonnie Tyler**

Hero. What does the word really mean? As a child, she thought it was a knight in shining armor. As a teenager, she thought it was a person who did or does great deeds, like her mother. But as an adult, she didn't know anymore. The term hero had become old and used. Whenever they struck down another enemy, they were heroes. Whenever their friends needed help in any kind of way, they were their heroes. And Maka's own hero? Well, ...he was having a hissy fit with Death the Kid about not touching her at all, even if her pigtails weren't symmetrical.

Maka rolled with her eyes. _*My Hero....*_

~o~o~o~

**8. This moment / Disturbed**

It was always a single moment that decided everything. One hesitation in battle could mean the death sentence in the next second. Every decision every move had to be calculated. But Maka doubted that Soul's move now was calculated or thought through at all. Since he was flat on his face on the floor from trying to jump her. Only thing was, that she (the enemy) took a step to the side.

~o~o~o~

**9. Sweet dreams / Marylin Manson**

Dreams could be both, sweet and scary. Maka couldn't distinguish them anymore. There were times when she would wake up with a start, yet couldn't remember her dream at all. Sometimes she would have tear stains on her face. But if she cried from fear, sorrow or happiness, she didn't know. It was slowly driving her into the feared madness. But perhaps madness wasn't so bad. She wouldn't have to worry about how to behave properly, it gave her the perfect excuse for everything. Even for her dreams where she killed Soul time and time again.

~o~o~o~

**10. The Look / Roxette**

Soul sometimes took the time to look at his partner. Really 'look' at her. She walked like a boy, not like a girl. She was an flat, and behaved rude. All in all, exactly like a boy. The only things that distinguished her from a boy was the long hair bound in pigtails and the skirt. And yet, there was something to her that called for his attention.

Maybe it was her soul, maybe not. Maybe it was also the fire in her eyes. And maybe it was her, just her altogether. The whole look of Maka Albarn.

And sometimes he questioned himself if he wasn't just gay for liking a girl who was more like a boy.

~o~o~o~

**The end. ^^**

Hope you like that. You can tell me what you liked most of those drabbles. I think my fav. is the Nr.2 *sigh* Men can really be like pets, ...sometimes. _

Review please. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The Anime Soul Eater does NOT belong to me. Neither do the characters. I just borrow them for the fanfic. and give them back later. ^_~

Musical Meme

Choose a subject and go -

Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

**Author's note:** I tried, ...I really did. But I couldn't resist writing 10 more drabbles for Soul Eater. T_T So you have to endure part two. But before that....

Welcome to the _**'Reviewer's Corner'**_!!!

Yes I love my Reviewers, well most of them. So it would be only fair to reply.

**-Yukari Hiwada**

Thank you. Yup I liked number 7 as well. Hope you read those drabbles as well.

**-Dark-Lady-Hel**

I dunno, but the Anime is on some points creepy as well. So I thought the drabble made sense. Sorry if I scared you.

**-evelina**

Ok, so you are not one of my fav. Reviewers. I hate when people use the word _'must'_ They _'must'_ like them or like you said in your own eloquent way 'soul must think she is beutiful and stuff' ...I feel sick just reading that. I may sound mean, but honestly, **who the heck do you think you are saying they _must_ do this or that**? **First**: I think Soul is in character, since he complains so much in the show. **Second**: Nobody, not even a fictional character,_ 'must do'_ anything except dying! And **third**: Yes Maka walks like a boy; she is a Meister and wields a weapon. If you think you can do that while walking or running like a tipsy cheerleader you are greatly mistaken!!! For you drabble nr. 7 here is just the right answer.

**-FreyaLin**

I thought it was a nice pun since there seem to be so many Soul/Black*Star Fanfics. (No wonder after the 5th episode....)

**-Topaznik-Citrine**

Oh, a Fan. Thank you. ^^ I did read your drabbles and left a review. Hope you got them.

That's all from the Reviewer's Corner. So now on with the drabbles.

~o~o~o~

~o~o~o~

**Drabble me to the Music (part 2)**  
by Misty Mina

~o~o~o~

**1. Numb / Linkin Park**

Maka knew that most people couldn't understand the burden she carried on her shoulders. Her mother expected her to make things better than her. Have better grades, make a better Death Scythe, love and marry another Meister. Maka had always done what her mother wanted. But this time, her mother had to forgive her this single, possible mistake concerning her love life.

_*Forgive me mom, because I'm just like you*_

~o~o~o~

**2. Hollaback Girl / Gwen Stefani**

Soul knew that Maka could take care of herself in certain situations like in school for example. There was no student who dared to mess with her, ...ok maybe except Black*Star but that didn't count since he got in trouble with almost everyone. But whenever Maka was ticked off, people went out of her way. They didn't want to know how her special move felt. The 'Maka Chop' was a deadly move and Soul experienced it always first-hand. Yet he did nothing to change that. Makes him think if he wasn't insane to endure it. But when he looked at his Meister when she was in a peaceful mood he just couldn't stay mad at her. And maybe, he wasn't insane, ...just masochistic.

~o~o~o~

**3. Once upon december / Anastacia Soundtrack**

Winter was Maka's favorite season. The snowflakes dancing in the wind; shimmering like diamonds in the moonlight. The earth drenched in purifying white, glowing like the dawn of a new day. She certainly could feel the magic of winter in the air and it wasn't any different with her partner. He was exactly that. Like winter, cold and cool on the outside, yet somehow magically romantic on the inside.

~o~o~o~

**4. Down with the Sickness / Disturbed**

It was a fight they both had to endure together and maybe it would go on, never winning. Either fight forever or admitting defeat. Defeat would be fatal since the price was too high to pay. But as long as they had each other, as long as they supported, loved and cherished the other, the fight could go on and on and on. They would never fall down on their knees to admit defeat, although madness can be really a tough opponent

~o~o~o~

**5. Tainted Love / Marylin Manson**

Maka could feel the madness in and around her and among that she could also feel Soul's love and devotion for her. But she never thought it was right to accept it. Her mother made that mistake and look where it got her. A love between Meister and Weapon was doomed to fail, that's what she'd learned. Yet she just couldn't bring herself to reject Soul. It wasn't his fault, never was. She knew that she was falling, falling into this tainted love that would lead to her own doom. Like mother like daughter.

~o~o~o~

**6. Eye of the Tiger / Rocky Soundtrack**

She noticed how everyday Soul went out jogging again, it was like that since that one time when she got hurt in battle. She didn't know why he was forcing himself to go through that. Soul never liked jogging at all. In the end she asked Black*Star, who at first was reluctant to say anything, but after threatening him with her Maka Chop he was very talkative. Maka walked straight home after their little 'chat'. Soul thought he wasn't strong enough in that battle to protect her, so know he tried to become stronger. She knew that he was strong and in her eyes he was even stronger than her father. Strength wasn't only about muscles, it was also the strong will that counts. Soul resisted temptation and her father never even tried. Soul was definitely stronger than Shinigami's Death Scythe.

_*Soul you Idiot!!!*_

~o~o~o~

**7. Engel / Rammstein**

Since Soul and Maka were a couple, many would think and expect that Soul saw a divine, pure and beautiful angel in his Meister. But that wasn't the case here. Sweet, yes. Wonderful in her own way, yes. But Maka was just human. Means: Not breathtakingly beautiful. Not pure like snow. And certainly not divine! She wasn't a Goddess nor was she an Angel. She could be loud, she was flat and she'd always hit him with a famous Maka Chop. Well, ...he never said he wanted an angel. They were too perfect and uncool for his liking. No, he was happy with his little devil.

~o~o~o~

**8. Pretty Fly / Offspring**

Soul could be so full of himself. That's what Maka has noticed at the very beginning of their friendship. Always playing cool and controlled, but she knew that Blair was the living evidence for his 'uncool' state. Sometimes she thinks that he is the only one who has no idea what the word 'cool' really meant. But as long as he was happy, she would be happy as well and also always be the only one to reassure him that he was still cool anyway.

~o~o~o~

**9. America / Man's Road**

Since Soul could think, he always mastered his life somehow. His mother wasn't a great help, neither was his father. They took care of him, yes. But there was always the lack of affection. As his mother would say: 'A Weapon doesn't need affection'. And his cool attitude was only the result of their 'parental skills'. As a child he didn't know any better than to listen to them. Soul was too cool for emotions, affection and the like, yet he still craved it and he hoped Maka would lead the way. Away from the lonely, cool road he was walking down alone.

~o~o~o~

**10. Castles in the Sky / Ian van Dahl.**

Promises and antics, that was all what Maka Albarn got from her father. Promises he would never keep and antics that embarrassed her in front of everyone. But maybe everything else was too much to ask from him.

It was like a castle in the sky.

Nice to think about, but in the end impossible due to reality. However, it was certainly not too much to expect from her father to put his issues aside when working with her fiancé and new Death Scythe: Soul Eater Evans.

~o~o~o~

(¯`•.•´¯)

..`•.¸.•´

**The end**. (let's hope it is)

I don't have much to say except R&R please. ^^ And if my grammar sucks, well I must say english isn't my native language. ^_^U


End file.
